i see, and say nothing
by kanzura
Summary: Dan segalanya terlambat; tangannya gagal meraih gadis itu, dan suaranya tak mampu memenuhi udara sore itu. / saiino.


Kali pertama Ino melihat orang itu adalah pada suatu sore di musim gugur; tepat di bawah pohon rindang di tepi suatu jalan yang sepi, jauh dari kerumuman.

Kala itu Ino sedang berjalan-jalan; sekedar menikmati sore hari yang tenang, terjauhi dari suara berisik kendaraan dan lalu-lalang manusia.

Pada awalnya, perempuan itu tak begitu mengindahkan sosok itu—seorang pemuda bersurai kelam yang tengah bergelut dengan buku sketsa ukuran A3 dan cat air kering— hanya menganggap lalu sebagai sembarang orang yang juga tengah menikmati suasana musim gugur.

Ino menikmati suasana sore di sana. Dengan angin sepoi-sepoi dan dedaunan kemerahan yang berjatuhan. Gadis itu bisa menatap guguran daun yang jatuh dengan anggun, bebas berjalan bahkan berlari di antara tumpukan daun tanpa perlu khawatir menabrak orang. Bebas menendangi dedaun yang ada di bawah kakinya seperti anak kecil—tanpa perlu merasa malu sedikitpun.

Karena yang ada di sana hanya ia, angin musim gugur, pohon-pohon, dan pemuda itu—pemuda yang terlalu berkonsentrasi pada buku sketsanya tanpa peduli sekitar.

Di hari-hari berikutnya, lagi-lagi perempuan pirang itu menemukan pemuda itu. Masih dengan kuas dan buku sketsa dalam genggaman, dan berkotak-kotak cat air yang diletakan di sebelah kaki-kakinya yang menekuk.

Dan terus seperti itu tiap kali Ino melewati jalan itu.

* * *

.

I see and say nothing— _video et taceo._

.

 _disc; I don't own Naruto, Masashi Kishimoto does._

 _no bennefits or commercial advantages had been taken from making this fanfiction._

.

 _warn; possibly ooc, cliche, kinda boring, etc._

 _ati-ati kena troll btw._

.

* * *

 **.**

Di hari kesembilan musim gugur; kali keenam Ino menemukan pemuda itu di sana; Ino mulai memperhatikan pemuda itu secara partikular. Memperhatikan bagaimana berkotak-kotak cat air itu tersebar di atas rerumputan dan bagaimana buku sketsa itu terus menerus menerima sepuhan dari kuas yang digenggam sang pemuda.

Untuk sesaat, perempuan itu penasaran, apa yang tengah dibentuk oleh kuas itu. Apalah imaji yang sedang tertuang di atas kertas putih itu.

 **.**

Di hari ketiga belas di musim gugur; kali kesembilan Ino menemukan lagi pemuda itu.

Kala itu langit sudah tersepuh jingga di ujung barat. Matahari siap meloncatkan diri; tenggelam, meninggalkan gelap yang berkuasa.

Ino datang terlambat.

Pemuda itu telah merapihkan segala peralatan lukisnya. Cat beragam warna telah dimasukan ke dalam kotak-kotaknya, kuas juga sudah dibersihkan, dan buku sketsanya sudah ditutup. Pulasan cat air di atas kertas putih pun sudah mengering.

Pemuda itu menjinjing segala peralatannya dan berjalan pelan-pelan, mungkin berniat menikmati suasana petang.

Mereka sempat berpas-pasan; pemuda itu terus melangkah, dan Ino memutar badannya hanya untuk menyaksikan punggung yang makin menjauh.

Angin musim gugur terus bertiup ketika matahari kian lenyap. Makin kencang dan membawa udara yang semakin dingin.

Satu tiupan dari angin nakal itu menghempas selembar kertas dari buku sketsa yang dijinjing sang pemuda. Kertas putih seukuran A4 melayang di antara angin dan dedauan.

Ino memperhatikan, saat kertas itu terbang ke berbagai arah dengan gerakan lembut, lalu tiba di tanah di dekat kakinya, saat angin tak lagi berdaya menghempaskan.

Gadis itu memungut kertas itu.

 **.**

Tiga hari setelahnya, Ino kembali menemukan pemuda itu.

Masih duduk di bawah pohon rindang yang biasa, dan masih menatap buku sketsanya dengan serius, seolah dunianya hanya terpusat pada gerakan kuasnya.

Ino menatap imaji pohon dan jalanan yang terlukis di atas selembar kertas putih yang tempo hari dipungutnya. Walau masih berupa guratan granit tipis-sekedar sketsa, gadis itu tetap tak bisa menahan rasa kagum. Di atas kertas itu, Ino dapat menangkap gambar abstrak seorang perempuan yang tengah mengulurkan tangan di antara guguran daun.

Ino berjalan mendekat.

.

" _Um_ , hai?" Sapaan ragu-ragu dari Ino membuat sang lelaki mengangkat pandangan dari bukunya. Sepasang manik kelam itu menatapnya dengan bingung. Pandangan penuh tanya yang diarahkan kepadanya membuat Ino mendadak merasa gugup. Hal yang cukup aneh, mengingat biasanya, ia adalah tipe gadis yang vokal.

"Ini ..." Ino menyodorkan kertas yang sedari tadi ia genggam untuk dilihat sang pemuda. "Ini milikmu, kan?"

Pemuda itu menatap kertas dalam genggaman Ino, di detik selanjutnya ia mengangguk pelan.

"Aah, beberapa hari lalu aku melihat kertas ini jatuh dari bukumu," jelas Ino dengan senyuman ramah.

Pemuda itu tersenyum tipis dan mengangguk lagi. Lalu menerima kertas itu tanpa suara.

"Gambar yang bagus," puji Ino tulus.

Pemuda itu menatap Ino lagi masih dengan senyumnya.

Dan lalu, tanpa suara, bibirnya merapalkan kata; _te-ri-ma ka-sih_ , yang masih mampu ditangkap oleh Ino.

Pada detik itulah Ino menyadari bahwa pemuda itu tidak memiliki suara.

 **.**

Namanya adalah Sai.

Begitu yang diketahui Ino dari guratan rapih yang tertulis di buku note-nya, tulisan yang ditunjukan untuknya sebagai jawaban atas pertanyaan Ino sebelumnya.

"Namaku Yamanaka Ino." Gadis pirang itu tersenyum ramah. "Panggil Ino saja, karena Yamanaka memang terlalu panjang."

Sai tersenyum tipis lalu mengangguk.

Secarik kertas yang terulur kembali menjadi jawaban.

 _Senang mengenalmu, Ino-_ san _._

Dan mereka mulai berbincang tentang berbagai hal lewat kata dan tulisan.

 **.**

Sore itu Ino kembali melangkah dengan langkah panjang dan terburu-buru.

Kalender dengan cepat berganti, dan tanpa terasa mereka telah memasuki bulan ketiga di musim gugur. Sore itu Ino kembali menemukan Sai untuk kesekian kalinya.

Di bawah pohon yang rindang, Sai seperti biasa; memangku buku sketsa dan menggenggam sebatang kuas.

Keberadaan Ino dengan cepat disadari olehnya. Pemuda itu tersenyum tipis dan menggeser duduknya seolah memberi ruang bagi sang gadis untuk duduk di sebelahnya.

"Hei," sapa Ino ketika telah duduk di sisi sang pemuda.

Pemuda itu turut menggumamkan _'hai'_ tanpa suara.

Ino melongokan kepala, mengintip isi buku sketsa dalam pangkuan Sai. Sebuah senyum manis pun terbit. " _Aah_ , itu lukisan yang tempo hari, ya?"

Sai mengangguk.

"Bagus, seperti biasa," puji Ino.

Sai tidak menjawab, hanya mengangguk. Pemuda itu lalu meletakan lukisannya yang setengah jadi di atas rerumputan tepat di sebelahnya. Membiarkan kertas yang baru tersepuh cat basah mengering oleh angin.

Ino melipat kakinya, mencari posisi nyaman. "Aku selalu bingung kenapa kau memilih tempat sepi seperti ini, ketimbang tempat ramai yang memiliki lebih banyak objek untuk digambar," ujar Ino memulai sebuah topik random yang melompat keluar begitu saja dari pikirannya.

Sai meraih buku note kecilnya, dan mulai menulis, _Aku lebih suka menggambar pemandangan._

"Tapi pemandangan itu terkesan mononton," komentar Ino. "Kenapa tidak mencoba menggambar hal-hal baru?"

Sai kembali menulis, kali ini lebih panjang. _Tidak tertarik. Lagipula, aku tak begitu suka dengan keramaian._

Ino mengernyitkan alisnya. "Kenapa?"

 _Terlalu berisik._ tulis Sai singkat. Pemuda itu kembali menulis. Ino sabar menunggu.

 _Lagipula yang bisa kulakukan hanya mendengar suara berisik orang-orang. Tak ada lagi hal yang bisa dilakukan oleh seorang bisu di keramaian._

Ino bisa mengerti akan ketidaksukaan Sai terhadap keramaian. Berada di tengah bising tanpa bisa ikut terlibat di dalamnya, pastinya terasa begitu tak menyenangkan. Keberadaan Sai yang tanpa suara akan dengan cepat diabaikan. Orang-orang akan lebih peduli pada suara lain atau ucapannya sendiri.

Namun untuk itulah Ino ada di samping Sai. Gadis itu yang akan selalu menyadari eksistensi Sai. Mencoba mengorek segala keluh kesah dan pemikiran sang pemuda yang enggan dikeluarkannya.

"Kapan-kapan, ayo kita jalan-jalan ke pusat kota!"

Mendengar itu, Sai meringis. Sesungguhnya ia ingin menolak, namun Ino dan senyumannya yang secerah mentari membuat ia urung berkata tidak. Ia tak mau melihat senyuman itu surut begitu saja.

Sai hanya mengangguk.

"Bagus!" seru Ino bersemangat.

Kedua manik biru Ino lalu menatap Sai dengan tatapan hangat dan ucapan penuh keyakinan. "Hei, Sai ... suatu hari nanti, aku yakin kau akan bisa berbicara lagi!"

Yang malah membuat seulas senyum miris muncul di wajah Sai. Pemuda itu sedikit menyesalkan betapa polos dan optimisnya gadis itu.

 _Aku sudah lama melupakan keinginanku untuk berbicara._ tulis Sai.

Ino merengut kesal mendapati jawaban pesimis dari sang pemuda.

"Aaah, payah! Jangan menyerah begitu, dong!" tukas sang gadis.

Sai mengangkat bahu dengan senyum yang terlihat begitu palsu.

"Jangan pasrah dengan keadaan! Pasti akan tiba saat di mana kau akan berbicara lagi," ucap Ino bersungguh-sungguh. Kedua iris sebiru langit itu menatap kedua manik kelam Sai dengan pandangan penuh semangat dan harapan. Membuat Sai mau tak mau tersenyum tipis dan mengangguk, membenarkan saja ucapan si gadis.

"Suatu saat nanti, aku ingin mendengar suaramu."

Senyuman palsu itu tak juga luntur dari wajah Sai. Pemuda itu mengangguk, meski dalam hati masih skeptis dengan lontaran kalimat semangat yang Ino ucapkan.

 _Berbicara?_ Ia bahkan sudah lupa bagaimana rasanya berbicara, atau bagaimana suaranya dulu terdengar.

Sai tetap berkawan dengan keputusasaan.

 **.**

Di hari-hari selanjutnya, di setiap pertemuan mereka, Ino selalu mendesak Sai untuk mencoba berbicara lagi.

Gadis itu tak henti mencoba menghidupkan bara semangat dan harapan dalam diri Sai.

Namun Sai memutuskan untuk _menyerah._

 **.**

Di suatu Minggu sore yang cerah, Sai memenuhi janjinya kepada si perempuan pirang.

Menemani Ino mengelilingi pusat kota yang ramai.

Mereka menghabiskan sore dengan makan dua porsi _creepes_ rasa cokelat di cafe langganan Ino, dan melihat-lihat kerajinan tanah liat di suatu toko.

Ternyata keramaian yang dihindari Sai tak seburuk yang terbayangkan.

Sai tak mempedulikan suara bising anak-anak yang berlarian, atau suara para remaja yang asyik menggosip di pinggir jalan. Seluruh atensinya hanya tertuju pada Ino yang tak henti mengeluarkan celoteh soal ini dan itu. Hal yang membuat Sai tak merasa terlupakan ataupun sendiri lagi.

Ketika matahari telah nyaris menghilang di ujung barat, dan lampu toko-toko mulai dinyalakan, mereka berjalan beriringan.

"Hari yang menyenangkan." Ino mengatakannya dengan senyuman manis. Kuning lampu jalanan menyinari wajahnya, membuat kedua iris biru itu terlihat makin indah.

Sai kali ini tak mengeluarkan buku notenya untuk menjawab, pemuda itu hanya mengangguk.

Namun gadis itu sudah tahu makna dari anggukan singkat dan senyuman tulus Sai. Tak perlu satu kalimat lagi untuk memperjelasnya.

"Terima kasih atas hari ini!" seru sang gadis ceria.

Untuk pertama kalinya setelah bertahun-tahun, Sai berharap suaranya bisa kembali meski hanya untuk beberapa detik, cuma agar ia dapat mengucapkan kalimat, _'Terima kasih juga atas hari ini'_ dan _'Kau cantik sekali'_ dengan pantas.

 **.**

Di ujung jalan, Ino pamit untuk pulang. Gadis itu menolak tawaran Sai untuk mengantarkannya pulang, atapun memesankan taksi untuknya. Ia memilih untuk berjalan ke halte terdekat dan menaiki bus.

Mereka berpisah, ketika halte bus tujuan Ino tinggal beberapa puluh meter lagi. Gadis itu melambaikan tangan dengan ceria ke arah Sai, lalu berjalan dengan langkah ringan menuju halte bus.

Sai membalas lambaian tangan Ino dengan senyuman. Pemuda itu memutar tubuhnya, hendak berjalan ke arah sebaliknya untuk pulang. Namun sebuah keinginan untuk berlama-lama menatap gadis itu membuat Sai kembali memutar badannya. Menatap punggung Ino yang semakin menjauh.

Pemandangan yang membuat hatinya menghangat. Mungkin suatu hari, Sai akan mencoba melukiskan sosok Ino diatas sebuah kanvas.

Pemuda itu terus menatap sosok Ino dengan senyum, hingga tiba-tiba, dari sudut mata sang pemuda, ia melihat sebuah truk yang melaju dengan kecepatan kencang ke arah jalanan yang akan dipijakin sang gadis. Hanya sekitar sepuluh meter lagi.

Tak perlu waktu lama bagi Sai untuk menerka ujung dari peristiwa ini.

Sai berlari ke arah sang gadis.

Jarak truk itu semakin menipis, sementara masih terbentang renggang panjang antara mereka.

Sai membuka mulutnya secara refleks, mencoba meneriakan kata _awas_ yang keras untuk mencegah gadis itu terus melaju.

" _Aaa—rk—!_ "

Hanya untuk mendapati suara parau seperti mesin rusak, yang bahkan tak mampu merangkai sebuah kata.

Tangannya terulur, _sedikit lagi, sedikit lagi ia meraih gadis itu._

Dalam dua detik berikutnya, mata Sai melebar penuh kengerian.

" _Aa—_ "

 _Andai suaranya kembali pada detik itu, andai ia bisa lebih cepat._

Namun segalanya _terlambat;_

Tangannya gagal meraih sang gadis, dan suaranya tak mampu memenuhi udara sore itu.

.

 _—Sebuah tarikan napas terhenti, bersamaan dengan lenyapnya suara itu._

 _._

 _._

 _"Mungkinkah ini adalah balasan atas keputusasaanmu?"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

.

.

.

* * *

.

A/N:

... judulnya emang apa banget hahah. 'i see and say nothing' adalah translate inggris dari sebuah phrase latin; 'video et taceo'. mungkin gak nyambung ama cerita, tapi saya suka phrase itu heheh ;u; /yater

Di sini Sai bisu karena kecelakaan, bukan dari lahir. makanya dia gak tuli kayak kebanyakan penderita tunawicara.

sebenernya saya gak tau banyak soal tunawicara. Jadi fic ini emang kurang riset ;u; mohon maaf kalo banyak hal yang gak make sense di sini... (_ _")

.

Dan jika berkenan silahkan berikan koreksi/kritik/saran/komentar lewat review:')))


End file.
